


Lost & Found

by GoldenShipTV



Series: Lost & Found [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jerbin feels for sure, M/M, Nedley adopted her, Nedley is awesome in this, Nicole deals with some dark shit and is a foster kid, No Wynonna or other Earp klan for storytelling reasons, No supernatural stuff guys, Sorry but is a slow burn, Waverly and Chrissy are like best friends and sisters, Waverly is also a cheerleader, Waverly sings, WayHaught Au, WayHaught doesn't meet till Chapter 3, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenShipTV/pseuds/GoldenShipTV
Summary: Nicole gets her dream family after a punch in face to a jerk. Nedley brings her into the family and she finally feels like she has a forever home but is she willing to risk it all for the cute singer/ cheerleader who won her heart. Nicole wants a forever family but is worth to lose someone who could be the love of her life.ORA cute Wayhaught fanfic where Nicole is a troubled foster kid and Nedley brings her home and she starts to fall for her foster sister.Also a mini Jerbin fic cause they are adorable.





	1. Nice Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is a foster kid with a soul. After a fateful punch, her life changes in a such drastic way.

Randy Nedley downed his cold coffee when his walkie murmured. He listened carefully, it was an assault on a minor. He lit up the sirens and sped down the road. His radio partner grabbed the handles on the door,” Might want to watch those sharp turns, partner!” 

“Hell, when you get to my age, you don’t mind a few sharp turns. Toughen up, Nicholas!” Sheriff Nedley groaned.

They finally made it to the location and they see three individuals. One on a gurney with gauze wrapped around a young teenage boy’s face, one with his hands touching his face with worry written all over his face, and one tall redhead girl smoking a cigarette. Nedley walked up to the boy with gauze. “Tell me, son. What happened? Who attacked you?” 

“THAT BITCH, PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE! Look what she did to my face! My beautiful face. I’m pressing charges, Sheriff.” He said muffled but clearly angry. 

Both Officer Nicholas and Sheriff Nedley look at each other,” So she attacked you without any provocation or reason? That’s what you are telling me?” Sheriff asked the boy.

“She’s nuts! Okay. Some stupid feminazi can’t handle a dumb joke and attacks me and I am the one treated like a criminal,” the men turn over to the girl who is flipping off the boy with her middle finger and whispers “FUCK U. It accidentally puts a smile on Nedley’s lips. He respects her guts going against this asshole in front of him.

The boy keeps talking,” And my dad is a lawyer. And my granddaddy is a big ole’ judge around here. Judge Harvey?” Nedley knows him. He is a pompous asshole just like his grandson and has a lot of power in the town of Purgatory.

Officer Nicholas asks,” So what does that young man have to do with this?”

“Those people are so sensitive. This whole PC culture is ruining MY fine evening. I was having fun with the………… guy and he was being a whiny bitch with his tail between his legs so Miss Wonder Woman had to fight his battle for him,” he turns to the boy and says,” HAD TO HAVE YOUR MOMMY SAVE YOU!” 

“Okay. That’s enough. That’s all for right now. Let’s have Officer Nicholas ride with you to the hospital and get you checked up,” Nedley told the boy. 

The ambulance left and Nedley went over to the boy,” You okay, son?”

He straightens his Marvel t-shirt,” I’m okay, sir. Can I go? My family is probably worried about me.”

“Sure. Go ahead, son. I’m sorry this happened to you,” Nedley said.

She had the back of head leaning into the brick wall. She was wearing a grey beanie with green flannel and faded blue jeans. She had her cigarette between her lips. She took a drag and then dropped it on the ground and stomped on it with her Doc Martens. “You don’t want me to add littering to the charges you are already facing, Miss…” Nedley says.

“Nicole Haught,” she replied.

“Miss Haught, you must know how serious trouble you are in. You know you can’t hit people and the boy who you hit is…”

“Powerful. Special. Rich. Yeah, I got that. You care more about him and his bruises and not some trashy foster kid,” she said.

Nedley shaked his head,” That’s not true. Everyone gets fair treatment.”

“Maybe in other places but not in Purgatory. I am treated like a flea to these people. I would have to catch myself on fire for my foster parents to notice I exist. And that guy is disgusting and you are protecting him,” Nicole said.

“I’m following the law. And Nicole, you assaulted that boy. You might have to go to juvie for what you did but maybe if you tell me what happened maybe I can suggest a lighter punishment to the judge. You just have to be honest with me,” Nedley said.

She crossed her arms,” You want honesty, ok. That thing went up to the guy who was just walking to the bus stop and he was calling him things. Awful and hurtful vile things. The guy told him to back off and he didn’t stop. He kept going and going and I… snapped. I couldn’t watch anymore. My anger got the best of me and I am punching him. Over and over. The guy had to pull me off him. I could have done something… bad but I didn’t. You should be proud that he’s breathing still.”

“Thank you for being honest. I will talk to the judge for you. I think he will offer you community service, anger management, and group therapy with our other at risk teens. No time but you will be on probation till you turn 18. And Nicole, if it was my boy that kid the pompous ass would leave with bruises all over his body so I’m proud of your resistance,” Nedley said.

He reaches to his belt,” But, unfortunately I have to handcuff you to transport you to the station.”

She holds out her wrists and he carefully handcuffs her. He moves her to the car and opens the door and she climbs into the backseat of the squad car. They drive to the precinct.He puts her in the little jail area. And he starts working on paperwork and then makes a phone call. After being on the phone for five to ten minutes, he hangs up the phone. His partner notices he is frowning more than usual. “What’s up, boss?” he asks.  
“I called her foster parents and they aren’t coming,” he said.

“Why?”

“They said they can’t handle her drama and that they knew they should have gotten a puppy instead. Who are these people? She’s a human being not a fun thing to feel good about. She is having a rough time but I can tell she’s a good kid,” Nedley said.

A voice says,” That may be but without a responsible guardian watching her every move, no way a judge gives her a deal,” Nedley looks over to the voice and it’s a blonde woman wearing a red pantsuit,” Hi, I’m ADA Jennifer Evernever. I’m new but ready to get to work. My first task is to tell you is that you need to prove to the judge that the girl can be trusted and deserves a second chance.”

“And how do I do that?” Nedley asks.

“I have no clue. I’m not the one who wants to help the stray but a nice story and a good fib always does the trick,” she says.

Nedley walks to his office,” Hello, sir. May I have a word?”

“Yes. Yes. Close the door, don’t let the warm air out,” the judge’s british accent echoes the room.

Nedley straightens his tie,” Your Honor, I’m here because I have a girl who we just arrested who attacked a young boy who was verbally attacking a young indian boy because he was brown. She was protecting him from a bully so her attack was justified.”

The judge replies,” Then what’s the problem? Why am I not hearing this at arraignment?”

“Because her foster parents don’t want her anymore. So she has no place to go and I understand you will need her to have dutifull guardians to ensure she completes her community service and therapy. But I was hoping you could trust my word that she won’t break this agreement to stay in the straight and narrow. She’s a good kid. She just doesn’t have the support system she needs right now,” Nedley said.

“There is one option we haven’t considered. Didn’t you foster a girl?” the judge asked.

Nedley says,” Um, my daughter, Waverly? Yes at first but I formally adopted her. She even has my last name. She’s been a Nedley for ten years now.”

Judge smiles,” So you have experience with fostering a young troubled girl?”

“Yes but Waverly was six years old but this girl is a teenager. I already have two,” Nedley says.  
“Then, I’m sorry Randy but the girl is going to juvie then. Sorry I couldn’t help her. My heart goes out to her,” the Judge hold out his hand.

Nedley shakes it and slowly turns to the door. He thinks of his daughter, Waverly. If it wasn’t for him, his daughter would be where Nicole is now…. alone and in trouble. It breaks his heart. He sees greatness in this girl and knows she has more in her then juvie. 

“Okay! I will do it. I will foster her but only during her probation. Do we have a deal, Quincy?”

Judge grasps his hand,” You got it! You are the town saint, Randy Nedley.”

“Watch this saint down a whole bottle of daniels once the girls go to sleep,” Nedley said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but gonna get so GOOD! Please let me know if you find bad girl Nicole is better than good cop Nicole?!! Just me then....


	2. Big Fault in My Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has a lot going on but is she ready for a new person in her life. Probably not. Lying about how you actually feel takes up all her time right now.

It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.

The book is torn from Waverly’s hands. She looks up and it is her boyfriend, Champ.  
“Fault in Our Stars? Lame… Who reads this besides sad girls? Maybe we should do something more fun?” Champ starts rubbing his hands on the sides of Waverly’s upper thighs.

She moves away,” I have class. I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Can’t. Coach wants us to watch tape. Maybe you can sneak out of homeroom?” Champ suggests.

“I can’t. I’m sorry but I am getting ready for the talent show. I want to do well so not so much fun right now but later we can have fun,” she closes her locker and kisses him on the cheek.

Champ follows her,” So what you gonna be the female version of Justin Bieber?”

“No. It just I like singing and I…” Waverly cuts herself off.

Champ asks,” What?”

“It’s nothing. I’m going to be late. Bye, honey!” Waverly said sweetly.

She sat down in her desk and pulled out her notebook. “Where you been?” her sister asked.

“Nowhere, just talking to Champ before class. My first mistake of the day,” Waverly said.

Chrissy looks at Waverly,” You okay? You seem… off?” 

“I’m fine. I’m just stressed out,” Waverly taps her pen repeatedly on the desk.

“Well, I have the cure for that. Steph’s having a bash tonight!” Chrissy said. 

Chrissy frowns,” Why aren’t you excited? It’s going to be epic.”

“I’m not in the party mood. I have a lot on my mind and I need to practice for the talent show,” Waverly said.

“Waves! If you practise anymore, your lips will fall off. And as your chosen sister, I’m demanding you go as my best friend and as my sister. Anyways, I need a pick me up ‘cause I just got dumped!” Chrissy said.

“What!? You and Robin broke up? What happened?” Waverly asks.

Chrissy shrugged her shoulders,” I have no clue. He said he couldn’t be with me anymore. But it’s fine! He was so sweet and nice but we never had that spark. He was more like a best friend then a boyfriend.”

“I’m sorry, sis!” Waverly said.

“It’s fine, I’m fine. Some people there is no spark there romantically. But I doubt you know that because you and Champ have ALL the chemistry. It seems so easy for you two,” Chrissy said.

Waverly could feel her stomach tightening and she felt a little sick,” Well, looks can be deceiving.” 

“What does that mean?” Chrissy asks.

Waverly didn’t mean to say what’s in her heart but it leaped out,” Oh, you know. You and Robin. I totally would have guessed you guys had the chemistry. Like I TOTALLY have with Champ.”

“HOPE YOU GUYS, HAVE YOUR HOMEWORK READY BECAUSE CLASS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!” the teacher announced.

After a rough ninety minutes of English, the bell rings. Waverly grabs her things and she looks at a poster on the wall. CHEERLEADING AUDITIONS, TONIGHT AT 5 PM. COME & TRY OUT! She always wanted to cheer because her mom was a cheerleader and she wanted to do something like her mom did. It is why she is singing at the talent show because her mom was the small town singer. She didn’t try out for cheerleading before because she didn’t like attention on herself and when you cheer you are the second most looked at during ball games. If Waverly was honest with herself, she wished she had courage like a lion but most days she was just scared shitless.

Being honest with herself wasn’t her strongest,” So the party, you going, sis?” Chrissy asks.

Waverly snapped back into reality,”Sure. What’s the worst to happen?”

Waverly and Chrissy started walking to lunch together,” So what’s up with you?”

“Huh? What! Nothing, just the talent show,” Waverly lied.

“Really? Just that. Not going through anything else?” Chrissy asked.

Waverly grabbed a tray,”No!” she whispered.

Waverly scooped some salad on her tray,” Are you pregnant?” Chrissy asks.

“NO! Why would you ask that?” Waverly said.

Chrissy moved with the line,” ‘Cause you are keeping something from me and on the list of things teens lie about, that’s top on the list. You know you can trust me. You don’t have to worry about me judging you.”

“Well, you are good. Cause I’m fine so stop worrying over nothing,” Waverly said.

“Okay, fine.”

Chrissy and Waverly didn’t say another word for the rest of the day. Chrissy didn’t have any classes with her sister for her last period so it didn’t worry her when she didn’t see her. Chrissy has been walking home alone for a couple weeks because Waverly stayed after school to practice for the talent show. Chrissy walked in the house and dropped her bag by the door. She saw her dad’s work jacket on the coat hanger which was weird for this time of day. “Hello? Dad?” Chrissy yelled.

Nedley replied, “In the kitchen, dear.”

There was a girl around her age with red hair sitting at the kitchen table and her dad was standing in front of the bay window. “I have some news dear so you may want to take a seat,” Nedley said.

“No, I’d rather stand. What’s going on?” Chrissy asked.  
Nedley said,” Well, this is Nicole. She is going to be staying with us for awhile.”

Chrissy couldn’t believe this was happening and her sister was going through something shocking as well. She decided to try out for cheerleading. “Next!” the coach said.

Waverly took a deep breath and smoothed her pink tank top. She walked forward in front of the head captain cheerleader and the cheer coach. “Hi, I’m Waverly Nedley. I will be trying out for the devils’ cheer team,” Waverly said with a big smile.

She picked up the pom pom’s from the ground and began her routine. It was like she was in fast motion, moving her body around the room. She finished the routine with a backflip into a split. 

“Very good, Miss Nedley. We will let you know but you did a fantastic job! What do you think, Amanda?” the coach said.

Amanda looked Waverly up and down,” Needs some work on her form but good energy. She was very fun to watch.”

“Thank you! Both of you. I really would like to be on this team,” Waverly said.

She left the gym and went to her gym duffle. She pulled out her phone: 1 MISSED CALL FROM CHAMP, 2 MISSED CALLS FROM CHRISSY, 4 UNREAD TEXT MESSAGES FROM CHRISSY. This worried Waverly what could be going. She pulled open her messages from Chrissy: 1) Heyy, where r u? U gonna be home soon?, 2) The party’s gonna be LIT! Don’t u bail on me 😈, 3)WHERE R U???, 4) U NEED 2 COME HOME ASAP!!! SOS 🚨

Waverly is about to text her back when she feels a tap on her shoulder: it’s Robin, Chrissy’s now ex- boyfriend. “Hey! What are you doing here?” he asks.

“Um, you know just trying out for the cheerleading team. Is that crazy?” she said.

He shrugs,” I don’t know. If you think it will make you happy then go for it. I just never saw you as a cheerleader type. I would have thought it was sexist or elitist or something,” Robin said.

Waverly says,” I do but don’t. It’s complicated. A lot of things are complicated for me these days.”

He smiled,” The price of growing up, I guess. Older we get the more confusing the world gets. Was so much easier when me, you, and Chrissy were just kids playing on the monkey bars, huh?”

“Saying of complicated, why did you break up with my sister?” Waverly asks.

“She told you? I don’t even know. Have you ever felt like something isn’t right but you can’t pinpoint why? She deserves someone who understands how his heart feels and that isn’t me. I’m just afraid I may have lost my best friend for it,” Robin said.

Waverly said,” I’m sorry, Robby. I know how hard it must have been. Just give it time. Pretty soon she can be your best friend again. Why are you here anyways?”

“Jazz band. You know we could always use a singer. If it sounds interesting to you?” Robin said.

Waverly shakes her head,” I don’t know. Not a big fan of jazz, sorry. Who’s in the band?”

“Oh, Megan Turner. Tim Cook, Jeremy Chetri, Joanne Simons, and little ole’ me!” Robin said. 

“Why don’t you guys come to Steph’s party tonight? It’s going to be a big bash. Should be fun,” Waverly said.

Robin shakes his head,” No way she’s gonna invite us band geeks!”

“She isn’t, I am. I need my friend so I don’t bore to death. My sister is making me come. So please, Mr. Robin?” Waverly said.

“Okay, you get your wish. The band geeks will come,” Robin said.

Waverly lights up,” Yes! Thank you. I have to go. Some Nedley drama at home so I must run.”

“Isn’t there always drama wherever you go?” He playfully sticks out his tongue.

Waverly does the same,” Ha ha! You love it.”

 

Waverly has no clue what she’s about to walk into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to leave you hanging ;) How's it going so far? What is Waverly hiding? Well, this shit gets way more intense next chapter. Please leave comment so I know this isn't a shitshow. What do you guys want to see more of?


	3. Did Somebody Say Study Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hookups, revelations, and whole lot of gay sounds like a Wynonna Earp fanfic. Waverly finds out about Nicole, Nicole makes a promise, and Chrissy's ears are broken.

Waverly walked into the house to loud talking. “You have lost your mind. You keep doing this and think I’m going to be perfectly fine with it. Well, I’m not!” Chrissy said.

Waverly dropped her bag next to Chrissy’s. She walked into the kitchen and saw her sister and dad arguing in front of the window. There was a girl sitting at the table who was looking at her. Waverly couldn’t help but notice her fiery red hair and cute little dimples. She was pretty in way she pretended she wasn’t. She was wearing a hat to cover up her face and was wearing plain street clothes. Waverly was utterly confused,” Hey, what’s going on?”

“Dad, has officially lost his mind!” Chrissy said.  
“What?!” Waverly said.

“Dad, wants a criminal to live in our house!” Chrissy said.

All three of them responded at the same time: “A criminal?” Waverly said. Nedley said,” She’s not a criminal!” “Fucken call me that again!” Nicole said.

Chrissy crosses her arms,”Look. Nicole was protecting someone else. I know both you girls would have done the same thing if you were in her situation,” Nedley calmly said.

Waverly said,” So explain to me what’s going on?”

“Like I was saying she did what was right but like I always say to you girls: the right thing isn’t always the thing that is legal. If she doesn’t stay here with us, she will go to juvie. So show some compassion girls!” Nedley said.

Waverly asks,” Where are your parents?”

“In jail for selling drugs,” Nicole said.

“You don’t have family or foster parents to take care of you?” Chrissy asks.

Nicole smiles,” Nope. They all dumped me. Damaged goods, I guess?!”

“That isn’t true, Nicole. And I’m very disappointed in you girls. Be more sympathetic to Nicole. She is going through a lot. I’m especially disappointed in you, Waverly. You understand not having anyone and being left for this broken system to take care of you,” Nedley said.

Nicole asks,” You were in foster care?”

“Yeah. For a little while before Dad adopted me when I was 7,” Waverly said.

Nicole said,” It sucks but you were lucky to get out. I wish I had that……... Um, where’s your bathroom?”

Waverly replied,” Down the hall to the right.”

Nicole walked down the hall and closed the behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror and then turned on the faucet. She ran her hands through the water. She turned it off and wiped her hands on a hand towel. She unbuttoned her flannel shirt and had these scars all over her stomach. Cigarette burns. She couldn’t help but cry her eyes out. She had to force the memories out of her head but she could help but replay it over and over. The feeling of that lit cigarette being forced into her bare skin and not being able to sleep on her stomach for weeks. She grabbed the towel and dabbed it to the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath and walked back out to the kitchen like everything was fine. 

“So Waverly, Nicole will be staying in your room. She’ll sleep on that futon of yours but this weekend I’m going to Jim’s Mattress Store and get her a new mattress to sleep on,” Nedley said right when Nicole walked in the room.

Waverly asks,” Why my room and not Chrissy’s?”

“Because she’s older and I think you might be more nicer towards her,” Nedley said.

Chrissy said,” I’m nice!”

Nedley said, “Waves, you might have a lot more in common than you think.”

“Okay. I’ll make it work, Dad. I promise,” Waverly said.

Nicole sat down at the table with the other girls. She felt Waverly’s eyes burn through her.

“So Daddy, me and Waves were gonna go over to Steph’s house to study for this big English test on Monday. And we are going to be late if we don’t leave soon,” Chrissy said.

Nedley said,” Okay but you have to take Nicole with you.”

“Why?” Chrissy asks.

“Cause you need to learn to like her. Make her feel welcomed in our family. Anyways Nicole could learn something new from you girls,” Nedley said.

It felt weird to Nicole that they were talking about her in front of her,” Ok. Let’s go, Red.”

~~~  
They took Waverly’s jeep to the party. Nicole had no clue where they were going. She has only been in town for six months. It felt like they were in the middle of nowhere. Waverly made a left turn and they were in a driveway of a big ranch house. People were pouring out there like a pitcher of lemonade. Waverly noticed how girls who auditioned with her earlier were already getting drunk off their asses.

“A party?” Nicole asked.

Chrissy smiled,” Thought I would welcome you to this family with a fun house party!”

“She’s full of shit,” Waverly said.

“Good to know,” Nicole said with a smile.

They exited the jeep and knocked on the door but it was pointless. A tipsy blonde answered the door right away,” HEY! Welcoome to the PaRTY! Oh my gawd, it’s the Nedley girls. Don’t get me arrested please!” 

“As long as drinks and fun are involved I think that can be arranged,” Chrissy said.

The blonde took a sip from her red solo cup,” That’s why you are THE bitch! Who is she?”

She is looking at Nicole and Nicole feels more like a hefter on display,” Oh, that’s Nicole. She’s um…” Waverly is struggling to come up with a good lie.

“She’s new in town. Foreign exchange student,” Chrissy quickly said.

The blonde slurred,” You Irish?”

“No, American. I’m from Chicago, Illinois. But thanks,” Nicole said.

“Uh, that’s disappointing. I’m bored with you now,” the girl said.

“Get drinks, dance, do someone. I don’t care,” the girl said finishing her cup.

She stumbled away from the girls. They walk into the foyer. The room is packed with bodies moving around the room. Beer pong in the living room, drink station in the kitchen and people blocking up the walkways. Someone bumps into Nicole’s shoulder,” Hey! Watch it. God, I hate how crowded parties get. I can barely breathe. And tell me why people always stand right where you need to walk.”

Chrissy said,” Cause people are even more dumb with booze.”

“Speaking of booze, I would love a drink right about now!” Waverly said.

Nicole said,” I’ll get it for you.”

Waverly said,” You don’t have to…”

“No, it is my pleasure. It’s my gift for you guys being so cool with me crashing into your life,” Nicole said with a million dollar smile.

Waverly smiles back,” Thank you. You are too sweet.”

“Or just sweet enough so you don’t hate me?” Nicole said.

“I could never hate you because I barely know you,” Waverly said.

Nicole moves closer to her,” You would be the first person to wait to get to know someone before deciding you hate them.”

“Then I’m special in that way,” Waverly said.

Nicole looks at her,” You sure are.”

They lock eyes but Waverly looks away. Waverly didn’t even understand why she did because if this was anyone else she won’t have cared. “You should probably get the drinks before they run out,” Waverly said.

“Yeah, definitely. Probably good I’m going for you because with those little legs of yours, you would be swallowed whole with this crowd. Best that cute little body doesn’t get trampled,” Nicole said.

Then she drifted into the sea of people for the line for drinks. Waverly felt her cheeks burning. She took of her jacket and tied it around her middle. “Sis? Is it hot in here or is it just me?”

“What?” Chrissy yelled.

Waverly leaned in and whispered,” IS IT HOT… I MEAN WARM IN HERE??”

“I MEAN THERE A MILLION PEOPLE IN HERE SO I SAY THAT’S A VALID THEORY,” Chrissy yelled.

“I’M GOING TO TAKE LAP AROUND THE ROOM. YOU GOOD BY YOURSELF?” Chrissy yelled once again.

Waverly laughed,” YES! YOU NEED YOUR EARS CHECKED!”

Chrissy left and Waverly was standing by herself. Waverly pulled out her phone and she had a missed text message from Champ: HEARD I’M DATING A CHEERLEADER NOW! SO HOTTT 🔥

Waverly was so confused. How did he hear she tried out for the cheerleading team? And since he said he was dating one, did that mean she got it? Waverly started having a bunch of regrets of auditioning when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped like a scared kitten. “OH GOD!” Waverly yelled.

She looked up and it was Robin. “You gotta stop that you jackass! You scared the shit out of me,” Waverly punched his arm.

He rubs his arm,”First, owww. Second, sorry. Third, who peed in your cheerios?”

“Sorry, it’s just I’m anxious about the decisions I have been making,” Waverly said.

Robin said,” Let me guess, you are wondering if you making good choices and that everything will lead you to becoming the worst version of yourself.”

“Yes!” Waverly said.

“That’s what this guy keeps thinking but let me in on a little secret: that voice inside your head was made so you go mad. Don’t let it win because when you do, you become exactly what you afraid of becoming,” Robin said.

Waverly smiles,” Thanks for that. And thank you for coming because you make me feel like the sane one.”

“So what’s the new Nedley drama? As a only child, I live through your most dramatic moments,” Robin said.

“Um, my Dad brought a foster kid home. And she’s staying with us in my room with me,” Waverly said.

Robin raised his eyebrow,” So some random bratty kid is sleeping with in your room. Is he someone your Dad arrested?”

“Um, it’s a girl. And she isn’t a…” Waverly cut off by someone else's voice.

“I didn’t know what you wanted so I got you some fruity drink that some frat dude swears is perfect for a ‘babe’,” Nicole said.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you were a older blonde Nedley who hates my guts. I can go if you want me to bounce so you can continue your conversation,” Nicole said.

“It’s okay, Nicole. You don’t have to leave. Let me introduce you. This is my friend, Robin,” Waverly gestures towards Robin. He gives her a nice small smile.

She continues,” And Robin, this is the girl who staying with us, Nicole Haught,” Nicole holds out her hold and Robin shakes it a little bit in shock.

“Nice to meet you! It’s just when Waves first told me about you, I thought you were a nine year old boy not a…” Robin said.

Nicole said,” What a girl or someone who’s older than both of you?”

“Yeah, kinda of. Sorry, it’s just you look so normal… I mean I wouldn’t have guessed you would be…..” Robin said.

Nicole smiles,” A stray begging the pigs not to throw her to the wolves.”

“I’m sorry. I’m a fucken asshole. I always say the wrong things during these sensitive situations. But welcome to Nedley Land, population drama and donuts. They are like my surrogate family and you are in good hands. And…. I’m gonna walk away with my imaginary tail between my legs and find my bandmates. Nice to meet you,” Robin said quickly walking away.

Nicole smiles,” Interesting guy?”

“He didn’t mean anything by it. He was nervous and he’s from Purgatory,” Waverly said.

Nicole asks,” What does that mean?”

“It’s just Purgatorians aren’t good with people who are different or who live different lives. The way you survive around here is by blending in,” Waverly said.

Nicole said,” I noticed. But growing up in Chicago, all you see is different. So being here is going to be a challenge.”

“Wait!? You were telling a truth earlier. You are American not Canadian?” Waverly said.

Nicole shrugs,” Yep. A boring American. I was born in Canada but grew up in the US. It’s strange because I was born here but it’s all so foreign to me.”

“I have lived in Purgatory my whole life! I have never been more than thirty kilometers from home,” Waverly said.

Nicole looked at her,” That’s the saddest thing I have ever heard. That’s sadder than that awful dog commercial. Purgatory is like a tuna sandwich and everywhere else in the world is a full course lobster meal.”

“I am a vegetarian,” Waverly said.

“You get what I mean. There is so much beauty and wonder out there and you are stuck here. Live a little. Get crazy. Have fun!” Nicole said escatically. 

Waverly said,” I have fun.”

“Really? What’s the last fun thing you did?” Nicole said.

Waverly said,” Uh, the other night I played a revelating game of Clue with my family and…”

Nicole leans closer and Waverly could feel her breath on the sides of her neck,” What Waverly?”

This time she was the one to look at Nicole,” I was with my…”

Then someone grabbed Waverly’s hand and pulled her into them. “Hey, Waverly Nedley. My cheerleader girlfriend. I have been looking everywhere for you,” Champ said before kissing Waverly on the lips.

Waverly pulled back,” How did you know?”

“My buddy’s girl is head cheerleader so he gave me the insider info but shush it’s a secret. You could get me arrested by your Dad,” Champ said.

Waverly’s cheeks redden as Champ starts to kiss her neck but she doesn’t seem to enjoy it,” Hey, not out here in front of everyone. I was in a conversation with someone before you rudely interrupted us.”

Champ looks forward and sees Nicole,” Oh, hey. Sorry. I’m Champ. Waves is my girl.Who are you? Never seen you before?”

Waverly panics,” Oh, she’s.. Uh well.” 

“I’m from the states and I’m staying at the Nedley’s,” Nicole said.

Champ said,”That’s cool. How come you never told me you guys were hosting a foreign exchange student?”

“Oh, you know my Dad telling us last minute. He’s the worst at that,” Waverly lies.

Champ said,” You got a name, American Girl?”

“Nicole Haught, from Chicago. You guys make a good couple. I have to use the restroom. Here’s your drink, Waverly. I’ll see you guys around,” Nicole said.

She hands her the drink and leaves. Waverly watches her disappear and takes a big gulp of drink. She coughs. It tastes like a vodka and shit ton of sugar. “ You going to look so hot in that cheer uniform,” Champ whispered in Waverly’s ear but she was in no mood to be thrilled for her boyfriend.

Nicole squeezed her way through the hallway and ran into a dude with dreadlocks and who reeked of weed. She moved out of the way. She couldn’t wrap her around what is happening. How does one go from punching a dude to almost being imprisoned to coming home with the cop who arrested you to partying with his daughter. A daughter who was so beautiful and sweet. Who literally was a rainbow in the dark clouds of Purgatory. She almost made Nicole feel like she could be normal but Nicole knew that was a lie. She so wholeheartedly wanted to believe before Waverly’s dumb meathead boyfriend came and ruined it all. 

Waverly deserved someone way better than that. She couldn’t believe he got her. Like how? There is no charm there and he’s all muscle, no beauty. She had to get out of there. She felt like if she spent anymore time with Chaps Champ she would explode and last time she did that she was forced into some silver bracelets. 

Nicole finally made it down a hallway with no people. She saw a door and thought it would good place to chill out till the party calmed down. Opened the door and it was pitch black. She flipped the light switch and it was two guys making out on a bed without their shirts. “Oh my god! I’m sorry I thought no one was in here,” Nicole said.

The guys turned around and she knows them. One of them was Waverly’s friend, Robin and the guy who Nicole was defending earlier today that almost got her landed in jail. Of course of a party with a hundred people, Nicole managed to find two people she knew making out with each other. The guys race find their clothes,” You have to promise not tell anyone what you just saw, Nicole. Please no can know,” Robin begged while buttoning his polo shirt.

“You know her?” the other guy asks.

Robin said,” Yes, she is living with the Nedley’s. Waverly can’t know.”

“Look, no sweat. Really. Look you guys aren’t the only gay ones in here. I don’t wear flannel just because it is comfortable. I promise this is between us three. No one has to know,” Nicole said.

Robin tucks his shirt into his jeans,” Okay. Thank you. I’m going to look for Waverly. I have to go Jeremy but I’ll call you later.” He kisses Jeremy on the lips and runs out of the room.

Jeremy puts back on his Marvel t-shirt,” He doesn’t know. I didn’t tell him. I didn’t even tell my parents. No one can know what happened on that street corner.”

“I get that but as long as you and Robin are together, dudes like that will always have some nasty thing to say. I almost went to juvie for what I did. And I lied about what kind of hate crime it really was. Your lucky you aren’t a skinny gay white kid or we would both be in trouble. I’m not saying you should just come out because that’s your choice. But all I’m saying is you owe me and I guess we will be seeing more of each other because your boyfriend is friends with my kind of roommate and I’m going to Purg High now. So I’m here, if you need a strong tall lesbian hand,” Nicole said before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where my Jerbin shippers at? Not the hookup, you want? Ok. But Wayhaught is getting tense next chapter so my angst readers get ready. Please leave me a comment on all my strange metaphors in this chapter!


	4. Cars, Lies, and Lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly confronts Nicole, Chrissy confronts Robin, and a problem with a car occurs. It's all fun and games till a lesbian is involved as problem solver.

Waverly followed Nicole down that hallway and saw her go into a room. Waverly needed to know who she is going to be living with so she continues following her. She hid in the corner of the hallway and heard Nicole shout. Then a guy with his back to her ran out of the room. Waverly moved closer and poked her head in the doorway. She only heard bits and pieces but she got the whole netflix summary: Jeremy and Robin are boyfriends. Jeremy hit a bigot who called him a homophobic slur. And Nicole is his lesbian bodyguard. Waverly couldn’t believe any of it but was especially hurt that Robin felt like he couldn’t tell her the real reason why he dumped her sister because he isn’t attracted to girls. Waverly wanted to be mad but then she remembered what happened to Mandy Johnson.

Mandy Johnson was a girl who was friends with Waverly in middle school. They both connected on their love for reading and the band, Queen. Mandy was a little different from the girls in their class because she was a heavier than most twelve years old. She also was into playing typically guy sports like she was the only girl on both the hockey and wrestling team. She was a strong and confident girl who had eight brothers and sisters.

Waverly really liked being her friend and she felt like she could be honest with her but not too honest. Mandy had long brown hair and was almost six feet tall in middle school. And Waverly was the shortest girl in her class. Waverly and Mandy were hanging out after an assembly. Everyone was still in the gym and Mandy was messing around. “So Nedley, did you even see the assembly with those tiny legs of yours?” she nodded towards Waverly.

“Ha HA! So funny. I saw plenty, Johnson. Did you get a good view of Mr. Pierrette's toupee?” Waverly said.

Mandy then started to tickle Waverly’s stomach,” HEY! STOP IT!” Waverly shrieked.

“What? Did you say pick you up?” Mandy lifted her off the ground and had her on her back.

A group of boys walked by them,” Look at Sheriff’s daughter! Did you know she rode with that lesbo?” a guy whispered.

Another boy said,” I bet she does way more than ride with that lesbo. She is one! Look them, so gay!”

Mandy didn’t hear them but Waverly did,” Let me go! Let me down, NOW!” Waverly yelled.

Mandy put her down,” What’s your deal?”

Waverly looked over at the boys and they were laughing at her and making kissy faces.

“Stop being such a lesbo! Stop touching me. I’m no lesbo like you,” Waverly said immediately regretting it.

Mandy’s face was filled with hurt,” I’m not gay. Why are you acting like this?”

“Look, I can’t be friends with you anymore. It’s not good for me,” Waverly said.  
Mandy turned and saw the boys laughing pointing at them,” You mean good for you. What’s best for Waverly Nedley and it isn’t me. God, you are a coward!! Some dumb guys laugh at you and you no longer want to be friends. I get laughed at all the time but I take it. You are suppose to be my friend. You get how hard it is for me and you want to run away. You can have your wish because we are no longer friends, Waverly Nedley. Enjoy being a coward.” She walked away with tears streaming down her face.

Waverly never spoke to her again. Mandy got even more teasing than ever after her fight with Waverly. Some boys spray painted the word: DYKE on her locker. Her parents pulled her out of school and transferred her to a school in Cambridge. Waverly never forgiven herself for letting herself fall for the peer pressure and letting go of a good friend. Waverly didn’t even understand why she was so bothered by what those boys were saying.

Waverly remembered she was still standing in the hallway. Jeremy ran out of the room but Nicole stayed. Waverly knocked on the door,” Come in!” 

Waverly opened the door and Nicole was lying on the bed with her arm tucked underneath her head. Waverly couldn’t help but think how cool Nicole looked in the moment. Nicole looked up and saw Waverly,” Oh, hey. Thought you were having fun with the boyfriend.”

“I heard everything with Robin and Jeremy, Nicole. I know what you did for Jeremy. Taking the fall for him even though that meant you may have could’ve ended up in prison,” Waverly sat down on the edge of the bed.

“He lost his cool. That kid is so green, he has never experienced that kind of homophobia. Unlike me whose has all the experiences,” Nicole sat up and leaned against her knees.

Waverly said,” So you’re gay?”

Nicole leans in closer,” Yes. Is that a problem?”

Waverly looked at her,” No. No problem, just wanted hear you say it outloud.”

“Well then let me re-introduce myself then. Hi, I’m Nicole Haught. I’m 17 years old. I am a proud lesbian. I am a foster kid. My parents are in jail for selling cocaine and ecstasy. I’m saractic, moody, and way too good for my own good. I do dumb things like taking the fall for a scared gay boy. And I’m so grateful for the Nedley's being decent people and helping this redhead have a second chance,” Nicole said.

Waverly reached out and held Nicole’s hand,” Hi, Nicole. I’m Waverly Nedley. I’m 16 years old….”

Waverly skipped the whole sexual orientation thing because if she was honest, the way her brain has been working lately, she had no clue how her heart felt for any gender. She continued on with her introduction,” I am adopted by the best dad in the world. My birth family died in a car accident when I was five. I’m quirky, a cheerleader, and I struggle with being honest with myself about how I really feel. I’m so glad we are going to be roommates,” Waverly then shook Nicole’s hand.

Nicole smiled,” You sure are quirky, Nedley. I like it.” 

Nicole didn’t let go of Waverly’s hand. Waverly looked at Nicole in awe. Waverly felt her heartbeat against her chest,” Well, I like your sarcasm. Lights up the mood and fun to be around.”

“Oh, I’ll bring the fun. I’ll be the most fun you ever had in your life,” Nicole said.

Before Waverly could respond someone bursted into the room,” NICOLE!”

Waverly jumped up from the bed and crossed her arms,” Nicole, you have to come downstairs. It’s Chrissy. She’s not good. She has been drinking and fighting with Robin. It’s getting as ugly as a whitewalker down there,” Jeremy said.

He then noticed Waverly leaning against the wall,” Oh. Hey, Waves. Didn’t know you were in here.”

“Whatever, Jeremy! What’s going on with my sister?” Waverly said.

Jeremy opened the door,” Can’t explain. Have no time! Let’s go downstairs, now!”

They ran down the surprisingly empty hallway. They went down the stairs and everyone was gathered around Chrissy having a fight with her ex-boyfriend, Robin. It was like live theater to them.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME!!” Chrissy yelled.

Robin approached her,” No, not lying per say just not expressing how I truly felt.”

“THAT’S LYING, ROBBY. DID YOU EVEN LIKE ME OR WAS I JUST YOUR BEARD?” Chrissy spilled her drink on the floor.

Robin picked up the drink,” Hey, can you calm down, please? Can we please talk alone?”

“WHY YOU ARE A LIAR?!! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO A WORD YOU SAY!!??” Chrissy stormed out of the house. 

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and pushed her way through the large crowd and made it out the door. “Do you have the car keys?” Nicole asked.

Waverly reached into her pockets,” No, I gave them to Chrissy to keep in her purse so I wouldn’t lose them when I was drunk.”  
Nicole groans,” So she has them right now? While she’s drunk and upset?”

“Yes, exactly. What do we do?” Waverly asked.

Nicole said,” Stop her from leaving before doing someone really dumb and dangerous.”

They make it out where they parked the jeep and Chrissy is hopping in the driver’s seat. Her drinking must have slowed her down and letting them catch up to her. Nicole runs to the passenger door and hops in. “What do you think you are doing?” Nicole asked.

Chrissy said,” Driving this bitch!”

“Bitch, no you are not. You’re drunk. It is a bad idea,” Nicole said.

“I loved him so much. He was my first love. He was the first and only boy I loved. He doesn’t love me like that. He loves another boy. He’s gay. Pretty soon everyone will know I’m his sad little beard,” Chrissy said.

Nicole said,” ‘Cause you outed him in front of everyone.”

Chrissy said,” He broke my heart.”

“You won’t understand how hard this is for him. He just wanted your support because he thought you guys could be friends after all of this. And Chrissy, he would give anything to have those feelings for you but he can’t. So give me the keys,” Nicole said.

Chrissy turn on the engine,” No. I’m not. Why should I listen to a criminal? Got any drugs to sell to me like your loser parents?”

Nicole felt that in the gut,” Fine, be a mean bitch. To me, to Robin but no way am watching you ruin your life by driving right now!”

“Then don’t. Get out of the car and turn your back on me. You won’t see a thing,” Chrissy said.

Nicole said,” No. Remember your sister is outside. She needs you here. Not in jail or dead.”

“Get out of the car, Nicole! Do it! Save yourself,” Chrissy said.

Nicole said,” I’m not going so you are going to have to deal with it!”

Chrissy pushes her,” GET OUT! Either now or at 50 KM when push you out of the car, Nicole.”

Nicole opens the door,” Chrissy, this is a bad idea and I hope you understand how bad this is. You are drunk and upset. You can really hurt yourself and other people.”

Nicole closes the door and Chrissy zips away,” I’m sorry, Waverly. I tried but she was too hurt to listen.”

Waverly ran her fingers through her hair,” What are we gonna do? She’s out there. Drunk and angry. Driving my car.”

Robin ran out there,” Where is she? Is she okay?”

“No, she isn’t Robin. She took Waverly’s car and is drunk driving somewhere in the middle of nowhere,” Nicole said.

Robin said,” Oh my god. I didn’t mean to upset her but I thought she deserved the truth.”

“You aren’t the only one who thought she was fine was the breakup. She’s pretty good on acting like her heart isn’t broken,” Waverly said.

“So what do we do? How do we find her before she gets pulled over or kills someone?” Robin asked.

“I have an idea but both of you aren’t gonna like it,” Nicole said.

Waverly said,” I’m willing to do anything to get her sweet butt back here.”

“I want to help her the best I can,” Robin said.

“Okay, first thing is I need both your cellphones,” Nicole said.

They handed her the phones. Nicole, first goes through Waverly’s contacts till she finds the one she’s looking for. She types the number into Robin’s phone. She gives Waverly’s phone back to her. “Have you ever called this number before, Robin?” Nicole asked.

Robin looks closely at it,” No. Never. Who is it?”

Nicole presses the phone button and the phone starts ringing. “Hello, who is this?” the person on the phone said.

Nicole deepens her voice,” Hi,Sheriff Nedley. I was at a party at this girl’s house and I saw this girl who was really drunk, driving away. I worry she is going to have an accident and thought you can help.”

“What road is she on?” Nedley asked.

Nicole said,” Buckler Street off from the Baker’s Ranch.”

“Thank you. I will investigate this,” Nedley said.

Nicole hung up,” Hopefully she’s still on Buckler Street.”

“Why did you do that?!” Waverly asked angrily. 

Nicole sighed,” It was the only option, Waves.”

“Don’t Waves me! You don’t know me or my sister and you just fed her to the wolves,” Waverly said.

Nicole said,” He’s your father not a big bad wolf. He’s not gonna arrest her.”

“You really don’t know this family then. My dad is a big slut for the rules and if it meant breaking the law for his daughter, he would lock my sister up himself. I can’t believe you!” Waverly said.

Robin stepped in,” Hey, she’s trying to help out a helpless situation. At least she’s helping us.”

“Us? You are the reason she did the stupid thing. Why did you have to come out to her now! You been lying for 16 years, what’s a few more hours? She loves you and you had the heart to tell her the truth now! “ Waverly said.

Robin said,” Look, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt her or you. I have been struggling with this for a long time and when Nicole caught us it made me realize how I’m done with being scared of who I am. I don’t your guys approval but please just lay off me!” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lash out on you. This is just a sucky situation,” Waverly said.

Robin said,” Yeah, it is. I’m gonna go. Text me when you find her.”

Robin got in his Subaru and drove away. Nicole and Waverly awkwardly sat on the dirt ground together, not saying a word. After 15 minutes, Nicole was over the silent treatment. “Okay, we aren’t doing this. I’m sorry I did this but it is what needed to done,” Nicole said.

“First of all, you don’t know me. Second of all, YOU don’t know me. Third of all, you don’t know my family. My family is everything to me and made us go against each other. Thanks not okay,” Waverly said.

Nicole said,” Waves..”

Waverly’s phone started ringing,” Um, Hello? Oh, Hi, Dad! Where am I? That depends on where you think I am? You know. You HAVE HER! She told you everything. Is she okay? You did! You are coming to pick us up? Ok, we will wait here. Bye!”

She hung up the phone,” Dad, pulled some favors and he didn’t arrest her for a DUI. He says she has to do some community service work but no one will ever know. She’s ok at home. I was so worried.”

“That’s good right? She’s safe and she doesn’t have a DUI on her record. If I didn’t call, she would have been in big trouble,” Nicole said.

Waverly said,” You are not out of trouble. I’m still mad and will probably remain mad. So you better deal with that!”

“I get it! I will deal but you should know I’m glad everything went okay. I couldn’t live with myself if something bad after I got out of that car,” Nicole said.

Waverly said,” Hey, that isn’t your fault! She said she was going to throw you out of a moving vehicle. You did the right thing for you.”

“Sometimes what’s good for you isn’t good for the people important to you,” Nicole said.

Waverly couldn’t help but think of Mandy after she said that,” So true.”

Nedley’s cruiser pulled up,” Get in the car, Waverly.”

Waverly got in the backseat and Nicole stood up,” Not you!” Nedley said.

Nedley said,” Explain to me that for one day my daughter spends the day with you and she almost ends up the night in jail.”

“It was her idea. I had nothing to do with it,” Nicole said.

Nedley said,” Do you understand how dangerous this was? My daughter could’ve killed herself or someone else!”

“I know. I tried to tell her that but she didn’t wanted to listen. I tried to stop her. I really did. I know I screwed up and I’m sorry. I couldn’t even protect her from all this. I get it if you want to give me up and send me to juvie and prove how much of a failure I really am. How I’m just a criminal foster kid who will always be a screw up, “ Nicole said.

Nedley said,” Don’t say that Nicole! You’re not disposable, Nicole. You’re….. You’re not worthless. You aren’t like a bad steak you send back in a restaurant. You are a human being. And a pretty damn good one.”

Nicole’s eyes well with tears,” You would be the first. My whole life I was told I was worthless. How, I’m no one to anyone. How, I can’t be loved because there is nothing to love. I don’t want to be a screw up but I’m afraid that’s my destiny. My destiny is become my parents and end up in jail and never get to leave. I don’t know how to be normal. What if I can’t?”

Nedley gave her a big bear hug,” Shh… Hey, breathe, girly! You are going to be okay.”

He wipes away a tear,” Get in the car. We are going home.”

Waverly watched their whole conversation and felt an ache in her heart. She felt like the biggest asshole because she just ripped into a person who truly has no one. So what if she called her dad? At least Waverly had a Dad who cared enough to go against everything he believes. At least Waverly had a Dad period. Nicole got in the car and wiped her wet cheeks with the sleeves of her shirt. Waverly reached over and grabbed Nicole’s hand. “Aren’t you still mad?” Nicole asked.

“Not so mad I can’t hold your hand and comfort you right now,” Waverly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Also such a sweet Wayhaught moment to end the chapter. What did you think? Did you notice any of the special Easter eggs I left for ya??


	5. The One Where We Go Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly makes a discovery about herself. Chrissy discovers darkness. Nicole makes a new friend. Nedley is tired of everyone's BS.

Nicole rushed as fast as she could to the hospital, hoping she wasn’t too late. She ran up to the counter,” Excuse me but I need to see someone in this hospital. They are my foster family.”

“What’s the last name?” the nurse asked.

“Nedley,” A voice behind Nicole heard.

She turned around it’s Chrissy with Waverly sitting in the waiting room, “ How is he?”

Chrissy shrugs,” He’s alive for now. Where were you?”

“Hanging out with someone. I didn’t see the text messages and calls till they dropped me off. I came straight here,” Nicole said.

Chrissy said,” What you with your boyfriend or something?”

Nicole said, “No, not my boyfriend.”

“Who then?” Chrissy kept pushing.

Nicole crossed her arms,” I’m just wondering who is more important than this family. I was starting to think you as family and you do this. We save your ass and you can’t answer a goddamn phone, Nicole, really?!” Chrissy yelled.

Nicole said,” I turned off my phone and anyways no way I could hear my phone go off anyways.”

“Why?” Waverly got up and approached them.

Chrissy asks,” Where were you?”

“At a concert. The person who I was hanging with is in a band: The Heelers. It was so loud couldn’t hear my own thoughts, let alone a phone,” Nicole said.

Chrissy said,” What?! The boyfriend is in a band? Probably a drummer. They are always drummers.”

“God, Chrissy! I don’t have a boyfriend and it wasn’t a boy. It was a girl. She’s the lead singer,” Nicole said.

Waverly asked,” Is she your girlfriend?”

“Yeah, kind of. It’s new. Tonight was our first real date,” Nicole said.

Waverly felt her heart sink into her stomach,” How did this happen?”

Nicole shrugged,” Since, Chrissy started her community service.”

1 WEEK EARLIER…..

“Dad! Do I have to really have to wear this stupid thing?!!” Chrissy yelled.

Nedley looks up from newspaper and Chrissy is wearing a orange vest labeled PURGATORY COUNTY MAINTENANCE. He let out a quiet chuckle,” Why I need a good laugh to remind me I’m alive?”

“Dad, it’s not funny! I have to wear this ugly thing in front of people. People from school are gonna she me in this!” Chrissy whined.

Nedley said,” You are lucky if this just makes you the most lamest person at PHS. You could’ve ended up in county jail and have no future. You’re lucky I’m not making you wear a chicken suit and bunny ears underneath the orange vest.”

“Dad, please!! Get me a job inside or something. This makes me look like a fat plump pumpkin and I can’t rock that. Please, Daddy!” Chrissy begged.

Nedley turns back to his paper,” I’ll look into it but no promises, Chris. Get ready for school, we leave in five minutes with or without you.”

“God-why does school start so early!! I’ll hurry,” Chrissy yelled out of the room.

Nicole took a sip from her coffee cup,” And Nicole, I got this for you,” Nedley said.

He hands her an old black flip phone,” It’s older than me but it can call and text. The letter o is broken so there’s that. Once you prove you can be responsible I will look into getting a fancy phone like the girls do.”

Nicole smiles,” Thank you. This is awesome. Can’t wait to use it and get calls.”

“But, it’s old as a dino,” Waverly said.

Nicole said,” Well, it’s my first dino.”

“Wait, this is your first phone?” Waverly asks.

Nicole said,” Well, yeah. Most the foster parents I was with didn’t want to spend money on some foster kid that was leaving soon. And my great-aunt didn’t like technology.”

Waverly felt embarrassed. Of course, she’s never had a phone before because she was a foster kid. Foster kids don’t get something as material as a phone. They barely get any actual things. When Nicole first came, she had all her things in clear trash bags. All her stuff could be confused for trash. How awful is that. No wonder, Nicole thought less of herself. It still breaks Waverly’s heart when she thinks about what Nicole said the night of the party. I DON’T KNOW HOW TO BE NORMAL AND WHAT IF I NEVER WILL BE? 

“Sorry, I didn’t think. I should have known that you have never had a phone before,” Waverly said.

Nicole sips her coffee,” It’s okay. You didn’t know. How would you?”

Nedley said,” Well then, this is an exciting time of firsts. Chrissy, you got one minute to come downstairs or we are leaving without you!! “

Chrissy comes downstairs wearing all black,” What’s up with the black?” Waverly asks.

Chrissy smiles,” Oh, this is my ‘I don’t give a shit what you think of me’ outfit. Cute, right?”

Nicole said,” Yeah, it is. It’s totally funeral chic. If that’s what you are going for?”

“Nicole!.... Darling, why all the dark colors?” Nedley asks.

Chrissy puts her hands on her hips,” How else should I dress when I have been recently dumped by my gay ex-boyfriend and got caught drunk driving by my sheriff father?”

“Maybe try wearing a habit?” Nicole said.

Chrissy asks,” What’s a habit?”

“It’s those outfits the nuns wear,” Nicole said.

Waverly jumps in,” Or maybe, your normal clothes. Look like your normal self and hold that chin up high.”

“Nah, I’ll stick with my Edgar Allan Poe understudy look. We better leave now or we best be late!” Chrissy said.

Nedley drove them to school and parked the car in his parking spot. Every high schooler was piling in the building. The girls took off their seat belts and Chrissy quickly escaped the car. “Wait! Waverly, don’t leave yet,” Nedley said.

“What, why?” Waverly said.

Nedley said,” I need you to show Nicole the way to the office. This is her first day. And keep an eye on her. Make sure she isn’t alone. Help her find her classes.”

“Why me? Why not Chrissy?” Waverly asked.

Nedley sternly said,” Cause I told you to. You are sharing a room with her now and despite what you girls want she is here to stay. So just listen to me, dammit!”

Waverly groans and exits the car,” Do you guys forget I’m here? I’m not invisible and can’t hear you. I can hear you!” Nicole said.

Nedley said,” Oh, I’m sorry, dear. It’s just you are so quiet I forget you are here.”

“Whatever!” Nicole shuts her door shut.

Waverly and Nicole quietly walk with each other. They reach the big front doors and Nicole opens the door and holds it open for Waverly. She rolls her eyes at Nicole. They walk down a big corridor with big hockey trophy cases on each side of the hall. They walk down the hallway and turn left and there is a big sign that says office next to a set of chairs,” There you go. The office. I can go now!” Waverly said.

“You just can’t wait to get away from me. You are still mad at me for no reason. But thanks for the help, regardless, Waves,” Nicole said.

Waverly said,” Don’t call me that!”

Nicole leans in,” Bye, WAVES!”

Waverly groans,” I don’t get you!”

“What’s there to get?” Nicole asks.

Waverly said,” How you can be so charming but be still so far away? How you can only be so sweet when I don’t want you to be? How do you make me question everything I know?!” 

Nicole leans against the wall,” Well, I guess I’m just a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside a bitch.”

Nicole goes inside the office and winks at her. Waverly groans, “ WHY! WHY.”

Waverly turns around and it’s Robin,” Are we good?” 

“Yes. We are. Let’s pretend everything that happened last weekend never happened,” Waverly said.

Robin said,” Good. That’s awesome. I really need you right now. Ever since, the party everyone looks at me differently. Dudes look at me like I can see through their clothes. And a bunch of girls have been coming up to me and asking if I could be their GBF and I have no clue what that is. I need guidance from my friend.”

“GBF is a gay best friend. Which basically means they want tips on their clothes, boys, and whether or not, they are hot. They are total confidence boosters for sad straight girls who just need a man who likes other men to tell them they are rocking their crop top. Lucky for you, I don’t need a sassy man to say “YAASSS GIRL! YOU CAN GET IT!!”,” Waverly explained.

Robin asked,” Is there such a thing as a LBF because then Nicole is my LBF. My new lesbian best friend. And you would be my SBF, cause you are straight and we are best friends.”

“Not a thing but nice try,” Waverly said.

“Where is Nicole anyways?” Robin asked.

Waverly rolled her eyes,” She’s in the office. What’s with your obsession with Nicole?”  
“I’m not obsessed. She’s cool and nice. She also has no one. Just looking out for her. What’s YOUR problem?” Robin said.

“I don’t have a problem. She just rubs me the wrong way. That’s all,” Waverly said. 

After a riveting 30 minutes with the principal, Nicole is given her class schedule by her student helper. The student helper is Jonathan Kim, the biggest korean hippy you will ever meet. He is wearing white thin rimmed fake glasses, has long grey dyed hair, and is wearing sandals in December. He has a very earthy smell to him and Nicole starts to wonder what kind of school is this if the hippy is the one who gives tours to new students. “So dude, you going to love it here at PHS. It’s an awesome place to go to school. This is my second year of being a senior here because I love this place so much and I also don’t do math so there’s that. Let me give a tour of this badass castle,” Jonathan said clearly a little buzzed.

“Ok, let’s do it I guess,” Nicole said skeptical.

He lead her down a red hallway,” So here, is the arts hallway. You can see theater classes, band, art, and choir. Last year they put out a badass rendition of Dudes and Dolls!” 

Nicole said,” You mean Guys and Dolls. It’s Guys and Dolls not Dude and Dolls.”

Jonathan said, “I like Dudes better. It’s like that movie, ‘Dude, Where’s My Car?’ With Ashton Kutcher. I like him. If I could go gay for any dude, it would be him.”

Nicole started tuning him out with she noticed a girl in the music room. She is the first person who intrigues Nicole. She had blonde hair with red streaks and it was cut in a cute bob. Nicole couldn’t tell what she was playing but Nicole knew she was good. “Hey, Jonathan. I can find my way around. I don’t need the help but thanks for all your help,” Nicole said.

“Whatever floats your boat. See you around,” he said.

Nicole grabbed her schedule from her back pocket and unfolded it. She opened the door and walked inside. The girl looked up from her drumset and looked at her. Nicole pretends to be lost,” Hi, I’m a little lost. Do you know where I can find Miss. Mayberry’s room?”

The girl looks straight at Nicole and says,” 右側に2つのドア (Migigawa ni 2tsu no doa)”

Nicole is stunned. She doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t speak japanese. What do you say in this situation when the person you think is cute doesn’t speak english? “Um, I’m sorry. I don’t understand any that! I don’t speak japanese. You must be a foreign exchange student. I’m lost and you don’t speak English so I’ll go so…” Nicole stammered and runs into some chimes.

She lands on the carpet falling against some music stands,” Shit! Sorry.”  
The girl starts laughing and Nicole feels her damn cheeks reddening with embarrassment,”I’m fucking with you. I speak English but that fall was great. Needed the laugh. I’m Michelle Kimura. I’m not a foreign exchange student but I’ll let my Dad know that I still look Japanese. He always accuses me of trying to be American and not being Japanese enough,” the girl said.

Nicole gets up,” You are mean.”

“Yeah, I know. So you will find Mayberry’s room two doors down on the right. You new or just stupid?” she asks.

Nicole smiles,” A bit of both.”

“I see. Well, she’s cool. A bit too focused on being the hip teacher but still good. I feel bad you are in that class though,” she said picking up her drumsticks.

Nicole asks,” Why?”

“It’s called Independent Study but what it actually is educationally funded group therapy. Lead by a woman who got her degree online. They round up all the students who make the school look bad. Basically like a anti-plastics club. I was in it, got out of it last year. Good luck,” she said.

“Why were you in it?” Nicole asks.

“Because my Mom left and my Dad started drinking. They were ‘concerned’. Look this class is easy to get into. They got gay kids, special ed, every shape and size you can think of. This place may seem all shiny and new but it’s not. These small towns are brewers for toxicity. Be careful who you trust. People backstab their friends for fun. What’s your deal? Why you here?” she said.

Nicole said,” I’m a foster. I’m staying with the sheriff.”

“Nedley got a foster? Color me shocked. Be careful of Junior Nedley, she has potential for great damage,” Michelle said.

Nicole said,” I know Chrissy’s a little bitchy and she doesn't like me but she wouldn’t do anything bad to me. Just because of what happened at the party doesn’t mean she like that.”

“I’m not talking about the blonde. I’m talking about Waverly. She’s one step away from being ice cold plastic. She’s popular and people love her. It’s the sweet ones you have to worry about. Especially ones who are a cheerleader and are dating the most popular wrestler in the school. Keep an open and careful eye. The bell’s gonna ring soon so you better run. But If you are lonely during lunch, swing by here. I’m practising some stuff for my set tonight. I’m gonna have this tiny concert at my buddy’s house party tonight,” she said.

Nicole raises her eyebrow,” You are in a band?”

“Yeah, the “Heelers”. How else should we smash the patriarchy then with a sharpen high heel? You like music?” she asked.

Nicole said,” Yeah, I do. Not talented or anything but I like it. Music is just so thrilling and a little sensual. It makes you feel, you know?”

“Oh, I know. That’s why you should swing by. See how sensual and thrilling it really is,” she said.

Nicole said,” No, I’m gonna try to patch things up with Waverly and Chrissy but thanks for the offer. And thank you for the help.”

“You’re welcome. I hope to see you around,” Michelle said.

Nicole went to the class and just barely managed to not be late,” Hi, everyone. We have a new student, Nicole Haught. Please give her a nice welcome.”

Nicole smiled and picked at her sweater. She borrowed it from Waverly and it was a little more snug for her but she didn’t mind because it still smelled like her. Nicole liked Waverly but it was nice to be around Michelle who wanted her around. Nicole knew nothing could happen with Waverly because she’s her foster sister but she felt this compulsion to be near her. Even if she was just teasing her or being broody, at least it was with her. Not like that’s a problem because she’s with Champ and she is straight. Michelle is fun, pretty, and has a great sense of humor. She should go for it but she can’t help but doubt it.

The class ends and Nicole has another class after that. It shockingly passes by and lunch time is happening. Nicole isn’t really hungry but she feels that urge to see Waverly like a different kind of hunger she could never fulfill. Nicole sees Waverly sitting with Jeremy’s boyfriend: Robin and three other girls. There is one last seat and a girl’s bag sits on it. Nicole goes up to the table. “Hey, Waves! Can I sit with you?” Nicole asks.

A girl said,” Who is she?”

“She’s staying with Sheriff Nedley,” Another girl said.

The girl asked,” Do you want her to sit here?”

Waverly looked at Nicole and back down,” No, I don’t.”

Robin said,” Waverly, what are you…”

“Champ’s sitting there. Sorry but you going to have to find another place to sit,” Waverly said.  
Nicole shook her head,” You think you need to do this but you don’t. You don’t need to. You should think long and hard why you are doing this.”

Robin reverted his eye contact and the girls started giggling. It was embarrassing but not new for her. She couldn’t keep giving a shit about this person if she didn’t give a shit about her back. Nicole had no idea what Waverly was thinking but she wanted to fuck with her head a little bit. Nicole leaned into Waverly and whispered,” Maybe you are just scared I know your secret.”

Waverly’s eyes widen,” You do?”

Nicole walked away and walked straight to that music classroom,” Hey, you changed your mind!”

“Were you serious about that whole sensual and thrilling music stuff?” Nicole said.

Michelle smiled,” As serious as a cactus. It’s a saying in my family.”

“Did you mean only the music part or did you mean it as something else?” Nicole asked.

“What you got in mind, red?” she asked.

Nicole felt brazen and ran her fingers through Michelle’s leather jacket. She reached down and kissed her lips. Michelle slowly started moved her lips against Nicole’s. Nicole moved her grip to her hips. Michelle pulled away,” Wow! That was….”

“Spontaneous. Abrupt. Quick. Yeah, I know. Just felt that feeling,” Nicole said.

“Yes but it was also very good. Better than good, it was SEXY!” Michelle said licking her lips.

Nicole raised her eyebrow,” Sexy, huh?” She leaned forward and started kissing Michelle deeper.

Meanwhile Robin pulled Waverly away from the table,” What was that!”

“Nothing, just wanted a break from her. And why does it matter?” Waverly said.

Robin said,” ‘CAUSE SHE ISN’T NO RANDO. SHE LIVES WITH YOU AND SHE HAS NO ONE ELSE!”

Waverly said,” Why do you care? You don’t know her!”

“I don’t have to. It’s called being human. She has no one else but us. You send her away like Johnny with the gold tooth. What does she have to do to prove she is sorry? How can you forgive me and not her? This isn’t like you. You aren’t callous or mean. You aren’t petty. You are kind and understanding. At least you were,” Robin said.  
Waverly groans,” I don’t have time for this! I have a headache.”

“Maybe that’s guilt hitting your brain. If you see my best friend, Waverly Nedley, please tell me. Cause I miss her,” Robin said walking away.

Waverly stood there crying in the middle of the empty hallway and Nicole was watching Michelle playing her drums. She was really good, always on beat. Nicole liked watching her play. Michelle finished,” You like?”

“Yes! So good. How long you been playing?” Nicole asked.

“Since I stole my brother’s drum kit when I was five,” she put down her sticks,” He sucked anyways.”

Nicole asked,” You have a brother?”

“Five in fact. I nearly drowned in all the testosterone growing up. What about you?” 

“No. My parents could barely handle me,” Nicole said.

Michelle said,” You wanna talk about it?”

“No, I don’t talk about them, ever. It’s not important,” Nicole said.

Michelle smiled,” I didn’t mean them. What happened before you came in here?”

“Nothing, just had more of the cold shoulder from Waverly. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised anymore,” Nicole said.

Michelle said,” I have more class than to say I told you so but I told you, to watch out! I say ignore each other for a while. Give some space and eventually you will only mildly hate each other. Just like me and my brothers.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that. Maybe going to that concert tonight will help distract me,” Nicole said rubbing Michelle’s lower back.

Waverly was pacing back and forth in the hallway. She couldn’t let her stress get to her but it did. Waverly couldn’t help but think about her fight with Robin and what Nicole said at the table. Was she becoming the worst version of herself? Was she keeping a secret? Probably. Waverly didn’t know why. It is the thing that drives her mad. Why she feels so restless and unhappy. It felt like it was right in front of her face but she still can’t say what. 

Waverly walks down the art hallway, maybe she can practice for the talent show and let off some steam. She reached the door. “I like being a distraction,” Michelle said and then heard Waverly outside the door.

“Who’s that?” Michelle said.

Nicole shrugged,” No clue but don’t worry I locked the door. Whoever it is can’t come in.”

Nicole kisses her cheek and Waverly tries the door one last time,” Damn it!”

Waverly felt like she was going to faint so she walked to Nurse Tammy’s office,” Hello?”

“I’m not feeling well and I want to go home,” Waverly said.

“Okay, let me check your temperature and we can see if I can let you go home,” Nurse Tammy said.

She checks the temperature,” It’s normal. You sure you can’t manage to tough out the rest of the day.”

Waverly said,” I feel awful. Why can’t I just go home and sleep?!”

“Ok, I’ll call your father but if he says he wants you to stay then you will have to go back to class,” she said.

She turns the old school wall phone and dials the number,” Hi, Sheriff. It’s Tammy Harrison from Purgatory High School. I have your daughter, Waverly in my office and she isn’t feeling well. I’m just calling to see what you want her to do. Does she have your permission to leave or…”

The nurse turns back to the chair where Waverly was sitting but she’s gone,” Oh gosh! She is gone. She was just here. I guess she just left without saying anything. I’m sorry, Sheriff.”

Sheriff Nedley said,” It’s fine. I’ll find her. These kids are gonna kill me, I swear.”

Nedley left his desk and went to the house. Waverly was of course there. She had her headphones on and was lying on the couch. Her ripped the headphones off her head,” What the hell you think you are doing, missie?” 

“Hey!” Waverly said.

Nedley said,” I could arrest you for skipping school, Waverly!”

“Why should I listen to you?” Waverly said.

Nedley said,” What are talking about?”

“You put me on a pedestal. I’m your perfect Waverly. I’m not perfect, Dad! Far from it. It’s not fair. You expect me to be the bigger person but why do I have to be,” Waverly said.

Nedley said,” ‘Cause you are better. You are way more good than you are bad. So no more cell phone and electronics, and if you aren’t careful I will make sure there is no talent show for you, young lady! You have a week and I expect you to be nicer to Nicole as well.”

“That’s not fair!! Chrissy drunks and drives and she gets no punishment. Nicole beats someone up and you bring her into the house. I skip school cause I don’t feel well and I’m the one being punished,” Waverly said.

Nedley said,” You made your choice.”

Waverly said,” When! When has any of this been my choice? Was it my choice to have you bring a stranger into this house without asking me about it? Was it my choice to see my whole family get murdered by my Dad and to have him kill himself in the end? Was it my choice to feel like the weirdo everywhere I go? Is my choice that I don’t know anything about my mother? How I wish she was alive and I could live with her? Is it my choice, that no matter what bad thing Chrissy does you will always forgive her but if I do it, it’s unforgivable. Is it my choice, that you love Chrissy more than me because she’s your real daughter? None that is my choice but yours, Dad. But my choice, right now is crystal clear: I hate you and I wish you never adopted me. I hate you!”

Waverly ran up stairs and sobbed into her pillow. She heard a thump and slowly walked downstairs,” Whatever, you trying to do, Dad. It isn’t working!”

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nedley was on the ground with a broken glass shattered on the floor,” DAD! DAD, YOU OKAY?” 

She flipped him over and he didn’t move. She put her face over him and he wasn’t breathing. She reached for her phone and dialed 911,” Hello, 911. How may I help?” the operator said.

Waverly said,” My Dad isn’t breathing. Please send an ambulance, hurry!”

“Does he have a pulse?” the operator asks.

Waverly puts her fingers to his neck,” Yes but it isn’t beating fast.”

“Okay, ma’am. What’s your address?”

Waverly gives the woman the address,” Ok, it’s on the way.”

Waverly said,” I don’t know how long he has. Please hurry!”

“Do you know chest compressions?” 

“Yes,” Waverly lays Nedley on his back and starts applying pressure to his sternum. 

“1, 2, 3, 4.”

Chrissy has no idea what's going on her walk home from school. She has earbuds in her ears and then feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns and it’s Jeremy. “Oh, hey Jerm. What’s up?”

“Just checking in. Saw your outfit today. You look good in black,” Jeremy said. 

“I know I do,” Chrissy smiles.

Jeremy asks,” How are you?”

“I’m good, I guess. Just adjusting to my new reality I guess. I just have let all that negative stuff go. As much as I love black, I know this isn’t healthy for me. Tomorrow I’ll wear color,” Chrissy said.

Jeremy said,” That’s good. I need to tell you something but it’s best we talk about it inside.”

“Okay. We are just a block away from my house,” Chrissy said.

They continued walking and then saw the red lights behind them. Then the sirens. “That’s probably for Old Man Norman. Last time I saw him on his porch, he could barely walk,” Chrissy said.

The ambulance went pass Old Man Norman’s house,” I don’t think so, Chris.”

She runs to her house and it’s for her Dad. He’s on the strecher and has a breathing mask other his face. His eyes are closed and his skin is grey. She runs up to her sister,” What happened?” 

“He collapsed in the kitchen. The EMT’s think it’s a heart attack,” Waverly said.

Chrissy said,” Oh god! This can’t be happening.”

“But it is. What’s Jeremy doing here?” Waverly asked.

Chrissy said,” We were walking together. He said had to tell me something which I guess is gonna be on the way to the hospital.”

Chrissy went inside and Waverly swiftly walked over to him,” What the hell you think you are doing?”   
“I can’t keep lying. She deserves the truth,” Jeremy said.

Waverly said,” No, she doesn’t. You can’t tell her. This would break her fragile heart. Not now. Our Dad’s just had a heart attack. We can’t take any more drama or crises! Zip your damn mouth or purple nurple you so bad you won’t have three nipples anymore.”

“How do you know that!?” Jeremy said.

“I had eyes when I was spying Nicole and you and Robin by proxy,” Waverly said.

“I won’t tell her ok! But I will eventually so prepare her for that,” Jeremy said leaving.

Chrissy walks outside with Waverly’s car keys,” Here’s the keys. Where did Jeremy go?”

“Oh, his Mom called. He had to run. He says we are in his thoughts,” Waverly said.

Chrissy said,” Okay. We better hurry!”

Chrissy got in the passenger seat and Waverly looked at her phone. If I was her, she would want to know. She dialed the phone and it went to voicemail. They drove to the hospital and she tried again after checking in. She then texted several times. And called one last time right before her Dad went into surgery. 

When Nicole finally arrived, Waverly didn’t know whether to be pissed or relieved. Chrissy was pissed and was totally mad and kept grilling Nicole. Waverly could barely focus on anything. She kept staring at the ground. She wasn’t mad at Nicole because she was too mad being mad at herself. She said she hated him so badly he had a heart attack and all Waverly could feel was self-blame. Waverly felt like an awful person and a even more awful daughter. Waverly couldn’t help but wonder if those would be her last words to her father. She didn’t mean them, she just exploded. 

Waverly was still racketing her brain why she has been acting this way. Why did she say those things? Why did she send Nicole away? Why does she hate her boyfriend? Why does Nicole bug her so much? Why can’t she understand why she feeling this way? 

Nicole said,” I turned off my phone and anyways no way I could hear my phone go off anyways.”

Waverly was finally paying attention like a boxer right before knockout,” Why?” she asked.

Chrissy pulled it out of her that she was hanging with someone at their concert and it wasn’t just anyone. It was Nicole’s girlfriend. Her girlfriend. When Waverly heard she was on a date, it made her heart leap into her stomach. She felt sick and she finally knew why. It’s cause she likes Nicole more than a foster sister. She has been attracted to her for a long time. Waverly wanted so badly to disappear into a giant hole because she knows what her problem is: she wants Nicole badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think of this chapter? Juicy, right? What do you think of Michelle and Nicole? You wanted angst, right! What do you think of Dark Chrissy? What about Waverly's storyline? Please leave comment!! I love reading them. It makes me feel useful. This is long chapter so I hope you enjoyed! And let's hope Nedley is gonna be okay.


End file.
